halofandomcom-20200222-history
WINTER CONTINGENCY Declaration Supplemental Orders
WINTER CONTINGENCY Declaration Supplemental Orders was an automated Office of Naval Intelligence directive classified "Above Top Secret: Pre Alpha." It contained orders for ONI field agents on the planet Reach in the event of the declaration of WINTER CONTINGENCY.Halo: The Fall of Reach (2010), Bonus Content Contents The following numerically identified officers, Headquarters: United Nations Space Command, Reach, Epsilon Eridani System, will execute the following orders before evacuation of system according to Cole Protocol strictures. ;Field Officer #345-261b ;Field Officer #345-104b ;Adjunct Field Officer #311-112b ;Field Officer #227-112b ;Special Officer #223-212a :ORDERS FOR FIELD AGENTS FOLLOW ;Redact all XNAV and ASTRONAV assets. ;//ORDERS FOR FIELD AGENTS TERMINATE BACKGROUND, HISTORY, AND DETAILS FOLLOW You are reading an evacuation order mandated by the emergence of a WINTER CONTINGENCY situation. This particular order is automated and the circumstances surrounding the specific emergence are not detailed here. Please consult EMERG/PUSH/SECURE for more current information. FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS FOR FIELD AGENTS All Cole Protocol mandates are in force. It cannot be stressed enough that Cole Protocol mandates include machinery, equipment, records, logs, AND personnel. Every agent on this distribution list has been through SCALED MORALITY TRAINING and should understand the responsibilities entailed. Cole Protocol measures are useless without sterilization of all triangulation information whether it is stored digitally or organically. As a field agent, this single fact is the most important guideline you should follow. BACKGROUND All Astronavigation personnel carry a subdural pulse-coded emitter that is activated by WINTER CONTINGENCY and nullified once aboard a secure vessel or location. They are unaware of this device or its purpose. You can exploit local GROUNDNET or utilize ONI NAVSPEC to identify and secure these assets. There is no termination date for this order. Once WINTER CONTINGENCY is declared, all assets must be secured or REDACTED until such time as Protocol-mandated rendezvous point is reached safely. Do not be overestimate the apparent complexity of the (astronav) task. A good Astronavigator can identify and triangulate a very precise point in space using just a few known XNAV Pulsar signatures and any consumer-grade spectrometer or field kit. Our opponents are of course aware of this and have shown interest in such personnel in the past. So far hermetic measures have worked. They are not guaranteed to work forever. UNSC HIERARCHY Under the LIMON-NAXLA EXCEPTION you are hereby ordered to ignore or countermand all mission-contradictory orders from ranking UNSC officers below the grade of secure-clear Captain. ONI ranking officers may still issue contravening orders but use your judgment and common sense in applying the EXCEPTION. If the logic of the situation dictates that an advantage may be gained in your mission by following orders then do so. This is not carte blanche for intrabranch insubordination. Superior officers can and will file reports on LIMON-NAXLA EXCEPTIONS. You must also, if possible, clearly assert LIMON-NAXLA privilege to any senior officer giving excepted orders, if the situation provides an opportunity to do so. Otherwise, agent discretion is in play. ;//DETAILS/DOC END Sources Category:Office of Naval Intelligence Category:UNSC Category:UNSC Protocols